Traabo, Marcus
Marcus Traabo was a Corellian that became involved with the Anla’shok, the Minbari Rangers, after leaving Corellia in 20 BBY. Marcus was the younger brother of Aaron and Katerena Traabo. The polar opposite of his older brother, Marcus remained at home as long as he could until finally in 20 BBY, he stowed away on a freighter. While he was essentially very moral, but young and naïve, Marcus eventually came across the Minbari Ranger named Kelenn. The starving Corellian attempted to steal food from Kelenn in order to survive. While Kelenn caught him, the Minbari refused to let the boy be punished in traditional ways. Instead, the Minbari saw promise in young Marcus and began training him as a rare human apprentice in the ways of the Anla’shok. History Early Life Assisting Destiny Marcus and Kelenn would eventually come to the criminal world of Cambis in 19 BBY. There, the pair were contacted by Moraine Strykia. Moraine asked for Marcus’ help in transporting her and the her niece and nephew to the Outer Rim. An agreement between Moraine and Marcus kept the identities of everyone secret, even though Moraine grew to trust Marcus and Kelenn. Traveling to the remote world of Wazta, Marcus and Kelenn looked after Moraine and the Strykia twins for some time, albeit from a distance. Even after Moraine moved the twins to Coyn in the Elrood Sector two years later, Marcus and Kelenn remained on Wazta. Staying on Wazta was part of the training and spiritual journey Kelenn instructed Marcus on. Later Life Marcus would fall in love with Kelenn’s daughter, the Minbari/Human hybrid Delenn, when she came to live and train with the pair on Wazta. Kelenn even approved of the relationship. Unfortunately, Kelenn would be killed by the serial killer, Karkas, on Koda Station in 2 BBY. Around 0 ABY, Marcus and Delenn assisted several Imperial Army recruits to defect from the Empire to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Transporting them to Koda Space Station, Marcus came across an interesting bit of news: Graydon Strykia had become the exiled High Lord of Antrixies and was attempting to gather all displaced citizens of the Commonwealth under his banner. Marcus decided that he owed the life debt of Kelenn to Marissa Strykia and her family. He set out from Koda Station, gathering Delenn with him, attempting to track down the exiled Strykia. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Minbari Ranger DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 6D, Dodge 7D, Grenade 5D+2, Melee Combat 6D+1, (s)Melee Combat: Kalan'tha Martial Arts 8D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species, Bureaucracy, Cultures, Intimidation 6D, Languages 4D, Law Enforcement, Planetary Systems, Streetwise, Survival, Willpower 7D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation, Communications, Repulsorlift Operation, Sensors, Space Transports, Starfighter Piloting, Starship Gunnery, Starship Shields PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain, Command, Con 6D+1, Hide, Investigation, Persuasion, Search 7D, Sneak 7D+2 STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 6D+2, Brawling 6D+2, (s)Brawling: Kalan'tha Martial Arts 9D, Climbing/Jumping, Stamina, Swimming TECHNICAL 2D+2 Armor Repair, Computer Programing/Repair 4D+1, Droid Programming, First Aid 3D+1, Security 5D+2, Space Transport Repair Special Abilities: Minbari Kalan'tha Martial Arts: Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Denn'bok Staff, Comlink, Anla'Shok robes Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters